mc_yt_pvp_projectsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Minecrack
Minecrack ist von den amerikanischen Mindcrack UHC inspiriert worden und ist von VPainV veranstaltet worden. Es ist ein UHC Battle, wobei in den ersten 12 Staffeln derjenige gewann, wer den Enderdrachen toetet. Ab Staffel 13 jedoch wurde es zu einem Battle Royale-esquen Battle. S1 Team 1 Marcel Faber Team 2 Fabi Spower Team 3 Andy Killone Team 4 Howjin Pain 9 - Spower - erschlagen von Andy 8 - Faber - erschlagen von VPainV 7 - VPainV (1) - erschlagen von Marcel 6 - Marcel (1) - erschlagen von Howjin 5 4 3 2 1 - Enderdrache - Gewinner S2 Howjin vs Pain 3 - Howjin - erschlagen von Zombie 2 - VPainV - erschlagen von Enderdrache 1 - Enderdrache (1) - Gewinner S3 Team 1: Marcel Spower Team 2: Pain Jan 5 - Spower - blown up by Creeper 4 - Marcel - Fallschaden 3 - VPainV - aus der Welt gefallen durch Enderdrache 2 - Jan - erschlagen von Enderdrache 1 - Enderdrache (2) - Gewinner S4 4 - Shadow - erschlagen von Zombie 3 - TKLP - erschlagen von VPainV 2 - VPainV (1) - erschlagen von Enderdrache 1 - Enderdrache (1) - Gewinner S5 Team 1: VPainV Jokerkiller Team 2: Shadow Krypton Team 3: soufram jopama Team 4: Andy Killone Team 5: TheLifer PainCakeSoldat 11 - soufram - erschlagen von Zombie 10 - PainCakeSoldat - erschlagen von TheLifer 9 - TheLifer (1) - erschlagen von Zombie 8 - jopama - Fallschaden 7 - Jokerkiller - erschossen von Skeleton 6 - Krypton - erschossen von Skeleton 5 - Shadow - erschlagen von Zombie 4 - Enderdrache - erschossen von VPainV 3 - Andy - Verloren 2 - Killone - Verloren 1 - VPainV (1) - Gewinner S6 S7 S8 S9 S10 S11 S12 S13 10 - Dodo - von Creeper gekillt 9 - Soufram - erschlagen von VPainV 8 - Cube - erschlagen von Tomboy 7 - EvilChicken - erschlagen von Daros 6 - Daros (1) - erschlagen von Tomboy 5 - Evokans - erschlagen von Egzon 4 - Tomboy (2) - von Creeper gekillt 3 - Gametarget - erschlagen von Egzon 2 - Egzon (2) - Gewinner 1 - VPainV (2) - Gewinner S14 S15 S16 Teams: Pain+Daros Gaukh+Liskario Rosefur+MasterCyby EvilChicken+Tomboy Daniel+hiphoptic Luck+Lenox Awesome+Hayvan Alex+Aaron Gamertarget+JohnxYT Crainser+Galaxyplayer 20 - Liskario - von Daros erschlagen 19 - RoterRuepel - von EvilChicken erschlagen 18 - MenInBlack - von EvilChicken erschlagen 17 - Daniel - von Pain erschlagen 16 - hiphoptic - von Daros erschlagen 15 - MasterCyby - von Skellet erschossen 14 - Rosefur - von Reddragon erschlagen 13 - Reddragon (1) - von Lenox erschlagen 12 - Lenox (1) - von Crainser erschlagen 11 - Crainser (1) - von Luck erschlagen 10 - EvilChicken (2) - von Creeper gekillt 9 - Tomboy - von Zombie erschlagen 8 - LuckCrafterYT (1) - verbrannte 7 - Daros (2) - Fallschaden 6 - JohnxYT - erschossen von Gaukh 5 - Gamertarget - erschossen von Gaukh 4 - Awesome - erschlagen von VPainV 3 - Hayvan - erschossen von VPainV 2 - Gaukh (2) - erschlagen von VPainV 1 - VPainV (4) - Gewinner S17 Staffel 17 war die erste Community Season, was heisst, dass Zuschauer auch mitmachen durften 36 - Mothe - von Creeper gekillt 35 - MF - von Creeper gekillt 34 - Ghost - von RoterRuepel erschlagen 33 - luki - von Skellet erschossen 32 - Lucas - verbrannte 31 - Mort - schwamm in Lava 30 - Guggi - von redappletree erschlagen 29 - Focusfighter - fiel in Lava auf der Flucht vor Summon 28 - Cookie - schwamm in Lava 27 - redappletree (1) - von Summon erschlagen 26 - Roepke - von Creeper gekillt 25 - martin - Fallschaden 24 - tomboy - Creeper 23 - Fabi - erschlagen von byMario 22 - byMario (1) - erschlagen von VPainV 21 - EvilChicken313 - erschlagen von Muffiinx 20 - Aw3someDust - erschlagen von Muffiinx 19 - tommie - Creeper 18 - BrainPain - verbrannte 17 - Nowa - verbrannte 16 - LetsAiim - Fallschaden 15 - Greg008 - erschlagen von BaumiBaumBaum 14 - darkgeheim - erschlagen von trash_1000 13 - xXCrainserXx - erschlagen von BaumiBaumBaum 12 - mati9801 (1) - erschlagen von BaumiBaumBaum 11 - BaumiBaumBaum (3) - erschlagen von mati9801 10 - Muffiinx (2) - erschlagen von Skeleton 9 - Yama737 - Creeper 8 - VPainV (1) - verbrannte 7 - RoterRuepel (1) - erschlagen von Coo_Mo 6 - MenInBlack - erschlagen von Summon 5 - DerMikey96 - erschlagen von Coo_Mo 4 - Coo_Mo (2) - erschlagen von Summon 3 - trash_1000 (1) - Schwamm in Lava 2 - Flaxcrafter - verbrannte 1 - Summon (4) - Gewinner S18 Season 18 war die zweite Community Season. gold Yama Rosefur Summon Cryteax red LetsAim Baumi 32 - Blackdragon - blown up by Creeper 31 - xFaZePvP - slain by RoterRuepel 30 - RoterRuepel (1) - slain by Frozen 29 - MenInBlack - slain by Frozen 28 - TrippleSix - burned to death 27 - Nowa - slain by Zombie 26 - Jokerkiller - slain by Firedragon 25 - Time - fell from a high place 24 - kleinerzocker - slain by Stalex 23 - Firedragon (1) - slain by IPhoenix 22 - jafu - slain by IPhoenix 21 - Frozen (2) - shot by Skeleton 20 - Benny - slain by BlackJack 19 - Fabi - slain by tomboy 18 - Pain - slain by EvilChicken 17 - ThePaade - slain by FlayPlays 16 - ItsIcePvP - slain by BlackJack 15 - BlackJack (2) - slain by FlayPlays 14 - FlayPlays (2) - slain by byMario 13 - Darkshadow - tried to swim in lava 12 - byMario (1) - slain by BaumiBaumBaum 11 - Stalex (1) - tried to swim in lava 10 - IPhoenix (2) - drowned 9 - TimPvP - fell from a high place 8 - tomboy (1) - shot by BaumiBaumBaum 7 - EvilChicken (1) - slain by LetsAim 6 - 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - S19 16 - SykesRaza - tried to swim in Lava to escape Spider 15 - cube - burned to death 14 - Sirch - shot by Skeleton 13 - Benny - slain by Nowa 12 - Muffinx - blown up by Creeper 11 - Nowa (1) - slain by Juija 10 - BlackJack - slain by tomboy 9 - byMario - slain by EvilChicken 8 - MenInBlack - shot by VPainV 7 - Fabi - shot by VPainV 6 - Juija (1) - shot by VPainV 5 - VPainV (3) - burnt to a crisp whilst fighting EvilChicken 4 - Summon - shot by EvilChicken 3 - Rosefur98 - slain by EvilChicken 2 - tomboy (1) - Gewinner 1 - EvilChicken (4) - Gewinner S20 Gelb Egzon Cyan Tom Soufram Blau Mario EvilChicken Gruen Masterion Evokans Rot Aaron ElMuko 12 - VPainV - erschlagen von byMario 11 - Rosefur98 - erschlagen von byMario 10 - Fabian_GER - erschlagen von EvilChicken 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 S21 Season 21 war eine Community Season. 65 - Firedragon1554 - erschlagen von Cronezz 64 - Leander1515 - erschlagen von xBlackJack 63 - Juija - erschlagen von Masterion2 62 - cube_0815 - erschlagen von Masterion2 61 - DasDogLP - erschlagen von _Alcira_ 60 - Liskario - erschlagen von _Alcira_ 59 - maxi2004r - erschlagen von AiimedbyBaumZuni 58 - xBlackJack (1) - erschlagen von Stalex 57 - croatey - erschlagen von Jokerkiller259 56 - CrankyCaponeYT - erschlagen von trash_1000 55 - MineVossi - erschlagen von trash_1000 54 - marvzockt11 - erschlagen von Zombie 53 - ZeiKriHD - erschlagen von Zombie 52 - EmptyBee - getoetet von Creeper 51 - pioarni - von Creeper in die Luft gesprengt 50 - Phoenixboy888 - versuchte in Lava zu schwimmen 49 - marki0510 - versuchte in Lava zu schwimmen 48 - Donnjer04 - verhungert 47 - Justen03 - erschossen von Skelett 46 - SmothGamerHD - versuchte in Lava zu schwimmen 45 - xAnnuNymix - Creeper 44 - Dr_Penai - verbrannte 43 - AntiheldX - erschlagen von x_Masaki_x 42 - ced320 - verbrannte 41 - Dome14_3_1 - versuchte in Lava zu schwimmen 40 - Zogger08 - erschlagen von DerWahreQwert 39 - chat2015 - erschlagen von DerWahreQwert 38 - __HARTL__ - erschlagen von Rukibi 37 - DerWahreQwert (2) - erschlagen von Rosefur98 36 - Im_a_DOG - erschlagen von Burning_Duck 35 - MrHartMann98 - erschlagen von VPainV 34 - Burning_Duck (1) - Fallschaden 33 - xXKilluaXx - erschlagen von Rukibi 32 - x_Masaki_x (1) - versuchte in Lava zu schwimmen 31 - MrHausschwamm - erschossen von Skelett 30 - PadyPlay - durch Magie von Witch gestorben 29 - Fabian_GER - erschlagen von Dominator99 28 - Nowakchen - erschlagen von PorygonZR 27 - dermaxitv - erschlagen von xIQwentixL3L 26 - Rukibi (2) - erschlagen von Rosefur98 25 - Der_Minecrafter9 - Fallschaden 24 - Lordolikai - erschlagen von PorygonZR 23 - Maeh_bylucslp - verhungerte 22 - AiimedbyBaumZuni (1) - Creeper 21 - Ni3m4nd - erschlagen von Mr_Redstone_Bear 20 - Masterion2 (2) - erschossen von Cronezz 19 - JulianSvK07 - erschlagen von Summon 18 - Rosefur98 (2) - Fallschaden 17 - x_Lucas_x - erschlagen von Summon 16 - Mr_Redstone_Bear (1) - Creeper 15 - BaumiBaumBaum - erschlagen von Summon 14 - Summon (3) - erschlagen von tomboy 13 - igge_01 - Fallschaden 12 - xIQwentixL3L (1) - erschlagen von tomboy 11 - Dominator99 (1) - erschlagen von tomboy 10 - ColdFreezer - erschlagen von MrChest 9 - trash_1000 (2) - erschlagen von MrChest 8 - tomboy (3) - lebendig begraben 7 - Jokerkiller259 (1) - erschossen von PorygonZR 6 - PorygonZR (4) - erschoss sich selbst 5 - Stalex (1) - erschlagen von Cronezz 4 - Cronezz (3) - erschlagen von _Alcira_ 3 - MrChest (2) - Fallschaden 2 - _Alcira_ (3) - erschossen von VPainV 1 - VPainV (2) - Gewinner Teilnehmer Hier werden alle Teilnehmer aufgelistet. *VPainV (S1-21) *tomboy (S6,S8-21) *EvilChicken (S6-9,S11,S13-21) *Fabi (S1,S6-10,S12,S14,S17-21) *Egzon (S6-10,S12-14,S17,S19,S20) *soufram (S5-9,S11-14,S20) *Nowa (S6-8,S10,S17-19,S21) *MenInBlack (S15-20) *Evokans (S6,S8,S9,S13,S20) *Cube (S13-15,S19,S21) *byMario (S16-20) *Rosefur98 (S16,S18-21) *Benny (S6,S8,S18,S19) *BrainPain (S7,S8,S10,S17) *Gametarget (S12-14,S16) *RoterRuepel (S15-18) *Summon (S17-19,S21) *Marcel1996 (S1,S3,S6) *TheLifer (S5,S6,S14) *Jokerkiller (S5,S18,S21) *Daros (S13,S15,S16) *Liskario (S15,S16,S21) *LetsAim (S17,S18,S21) *Baumi (S17,S18,S21) *BlackJack (S18,S19,S21) *Howjin (S1,S2) *Spower (S1,S3) *Andy (S1,S5) *Killone (S1,S5) *Shadow (S4,S5) *jopama77 (S5,S6) *Niclas (S6,S7) *MetalGuy (S10,S11) *Howard (S10,S11) *EXSolo (S14,S15) *Galaxy (S14,S16) *Crainser (S16,S17) *Yama (S17,18) *trash (S17,S21) *Lucas (S17,21) *Stalex (S18,S21) *Firedragon (S18,S21) *Juija (S19,S21) *Masterion (S20,S21) *Nur Season I: Faber767 *Nur Season III: Jan *Nur Season IV: TKLP *Nur Season V: Krypton, PainCakeSoldat *Nur Season VI: PhilofPhixel *Nur Season VII: Deri, Felix, Moritz, Sora *Nur Season IX: EnderPlays, Niklas, RayLuke *Nur Season X: MonkeyLF3 *Nur Season XIII: DodoPlays *Nur Season XIV: MyXTTV, Terni *Nur Season XV: Nico *Nur Season XVI: Aw3somePvP, Daniel, Gaukh, hiphoptic, JohnxYT, Lenox, LuckCrafter, MasterCyby *Nur Season XVII: AwesomeDust, Cookie, Coo_Mo, Crack, darkeheim, Flax, focusfighter, Ghost, Gugginator, luki, martin, mati, MF, Mikey, Mort, Mothe, redappletree, Roepke, tommie *Nur Season XVIII: Cryteax, Blackdragon, Darkshadow, Faze, Flay, Frozen, Ice, IPhoenix, jafu, kleinerzocker, Paade, Time, TimPVP, TrippleSix *Nur Season XIX: Sirch, SykesRaza *Nur Season XX: ElMuko *Nur Season XXI: Alcira, AnnuNymix, AntiheldX, Burning_Duck, ced, chat, ColdFreezer CrankyCapone, croatey, Cronezz, DasDogLP, dermaxitv, Der_Minecrafter9 DerWahreQwert, Dome, Dominator, Donnjer, Dr_Penai EmptyBee, HARTL, igge, Im_a_DOG, JulianSvK Killua, Leander, Lordolikai, Maeh_bylucslp, marki, marvzockt, Masaki, maxi, MineVossi, MrChest, MrHartMann, MrHausschwamm, Mr_Redstone_Bear, Ni3m4nd, PadyPlay, Phoenixboy, pioarni, Justen, Qwentix, Rukibi, SmothGamer, ZeiKri, Zogger